The present invention relates to a tire puncture sealant set focused on environmental issues.
(2) Description of Related Art
Single use aerosol can type tire sealant is generally well known and is useful for emergency repair of a puncture wound in a pneumatic tire. However, there are problems of disposal. As the sealant has a quality guaranteed term, after the expiration, it is condemned. Further, it is difficult to reuse the aerosol can, therefore the recycling efficiency is low. Furthermore, the propellants such as hydrocarbon propellant. chlorofluorocarbon propellant and hydrochloroflurocarbon propellant more or less contribute to depletion of the earth""s ozone layer.
Therefore, there is a strong demand for a reusable container for a tire puncture sealant, a container capable of extending the a quality guaranteed term, and a system being capable of injecting the sealant into a flat tire without using a propellant.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a tire puncture sealant set or kit which is focused on environmental issues and can meet the above-mentioned demands.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a tire puncture sealant set comprises
a bottle having a manually squeezable body and a threaded neck portion provided with an outlet,
a puncture sealant in the bottle,
an inside plug put into the outlet,
an outer cap screwed onto the neck portion for covering the inside plug,
an injector replaceable with the outer cap,
a side wall of the body having a triple layered structure of an inner layer, an outer layer and a middle layer therebetween made of a gas barrier resin,
the inside plug provided with a breakable partition wall separating the inside of the bottle from the outside,
the injector comprising an adapter cap to be screwed onto the neck portion, a sticking pipe for piercing the breakable partition wall into the inside of the bottle, and a hose for injecting the sealant into a pneumatic tire.
Therefore, by the triple layered structure including the middle layer made of a gas barrier resin, the deterioration of the puncture sealant in the bottle is prevented because ammonia, water and the like of the sealant is prevented from escaping from the bottle. As a result, it becomes possible to obtain a long quality guaranteed term of for example five years. The expired sealant can be easily removed from the bottle as the bottle can be easily opened by removing the outer cap and inside plug. After use or expiration of the sealant, all the parts may be reused except for broken part such as the inside plug broken in use.